


El mundo es pequeño para los dos

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Romance, Boys Kissing, Don't Like Don't Read, Erotica, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Passion, Prostitution, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Victor Nikiforov se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel misterioso y bello chico rubio que conoció en una esporádica salida, la cual desembocó en un apasionado romance que duró varios meses. El hombre había caído tanto por ese muchacho que no tuvo reparos en cambiar toda su vida en un afán casi obsesivo de conquistarlo.¿Qué le impedía a Yuri aceptar el amor de Victor?





	El mundo es pequeño para los dos

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años).**

En cuanto Victor Nikiforov escuchó aquellos pasos subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus nervios volvieron a aflorar como le sucedía en cada uno de esos encuentros. Se trataba de él, de ese precioso chico rubio por quien esperaba toda la semana, anhelando con total impaciencia la llegada de cada medianoche de sábado para poder verlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

El sonido de esas pisadas eran inconfundibles y el escenario exactamente el mismo de siempre; sin embargo, parecía ser algo que ambos disfrutaban repetir una y otra vez. Victor permaneció sentado en su cama y aguardó expectante. Su corazón solo conseguía sosiego en el momento que veía su puerta abrirse y al dueño de sus deseos mostrarse frente a sus ansiosos ojos celestes.

Muchas veces llegó a preguntarse cómo un chico de escasos dieciocho años había conseguido cautivarlo de semejante manera, al punto de hacerlo sentir como si fuera un estudiante de secundaria experimentando el flechazo del primer amor. Se suponía él era ya todo un hombre hecho y derecho que acababa de pasar sus tres décadas de existencia y no debía perder ya la cabeza por nadie, menos por un amante esporádico, uno al que conoció por casualidad en un bar de mala muerte aquel verano de 1983 en el centro de Moscú.

Y fue por ese mismo chico que a Victor no le importó dejar una acomodada vida en San Petersburgo y radicarse en Moscú, con la sola intención de conquistarlo. Había rentado un modesto pero bonito departamento en esa ciudad que apenas conocía y creyó que las cosas serían fáciles, que en pocos meses lograría convencerle de abandonar esa vida que llevaba e irse con él.

Cada vez que el muchacho llegaba a la habitación y cruzaba la puerta, se encontraba con un ambiente particularmente especial; media luz naranja tenue que amalgamaba romanticismo y lujuria, cortinas de seda en un tono liláceo y sábanas azules de satín extendidas en la enorme cama. Por un instante le daba la impresión de que se encontraba en una alcoba digna de la realeza. Pero la visión más exquisita para él era la del hombre que lo aguardaba ahí.

Entonces se lanzaba a aquellos fuertes brazos y era gentilmente estrechado. A veces ni siquiera pronunciaban una sola palabra para saludarse, los inmediatos besos ansiosos y apasionados se encargaban de eso. Y para Victor no existía nada más delicioso y embriagante que aquellos labios que amaba poseer y sentir que le pertenecían por completo, al menos durante esas horas que duraba su encuentro.

No había nada más gratificante para ellos que el momento cumbre de deshacerse de las molestas prendas vestir que les privaba del contacto directo piel con piel. Y cuando por fin sus cuerpos desnudos se juntaban, la pasión se desbordaba de manera salvaje y lasciva. No existían límites ni restricciones entre ambos. Victor se esmeraba en satisfacerlo, adoraba arrancarle gemidos e incluso maldiciones, se deleitaba observándolo sucumbir de placer en sus brazos, quería que su joven amante supiera que para él no era mero sexo vacío, deseaba que sintiera que le hacía el amor porque era eso lo que él también sentía.

Victor era después de todo un hombre perdidamente enamorado y esperanzado. Albergaba en su alma el ferviente anhelo de ser correspondido alguna vez, de ser el único a quien ese chico rubio entregara su cuerpo como así también su corazón. Lo amaba y se lo confesó varias veces, recibiendo solo respuestas ambiguas en medio de una serenidad inquebrantable.

—Yuri... -así lo llamaba; nunca supo a ciencia cierta si ese era siquiera su verdadero nombre aunque le quedaba demasiado bien-

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el otro que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, acabando un cigarro que encendió luego de la desenfrenada sesión sexual que mantuvieron minutos antes; el par de intensos ojos verdes se fijaron en el hombre que seguía tendido en la desordenada cama-

—Te amo -susurró, pudiendo sentir cómo esas palabras surgían de él con total sinceridad-

—Y yo a ti, Vitya -replicó el otro de inmediato, con una absoluta calma acompañada de una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que sus mejillas cobraron un adorable rubor-

—¿Entonces por qué no me quieres aceptar? -una gran consternación motivada por la impaciencia y la incertidumbre se gestaba de nuevo en el mayor- ¿Acaso prefieres seguir haciendo lo mismo? Ya no tienes que estar con otros hombres. Sabes que si vienes conmigo, te daré todo lo que quieras. A mi lado nunca va a faltarte nada.

Yuri permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y luego apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero antes de volver a la cama. Victor lo observaba con curiosidad, se sentía atrapado y embelesado con esa juvenil belleza, con esos ojos que parecían tornarse más brillantes a medida que el chico se iba acercando y con ese cuerpo que lo convidaba una vez al placer carnal. Entonces, el chico se sentó en la cama y extendió la mano hacia su amante, le acarició la mejilla izquierda y le sonrió con ternura.

—¿A qué le temes, Yuri?

—Victor...este mundo es muy pequeño para los dos.

El mencionado solo pudo suspirar con cierta decepción al recibir esa respuesta, sabía que pedir explicaciones al respecto iba a ser completamente en vano porque no las tendría y en caso de hacerlo, no las comprendería. En ocasiones, su amante le resultaba un completo enigma, uno que le era imposible de descifrar. Los besos apasionados se reanudaron en ese instante y luego, todo lo que siempre seguía a ellos.

Yuri se marchó antes que amaneciera y dejó a Victor durmiendo tras haberlo dejado totalmente agotado, por primera vez se marchó sin despedirse de él y se fue para nunca regresar, sin pretextos y sin motivos pero con el corazón de un hombre que lo amaba como nadie en el mundo.

\---

Victor Nikiforov nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde esa vez. Se dedicó a buscar afanosamente a Yuri por toda Moscú y ciudades aledañas. Su obsesión era hallar a ese muchacho con quien mantuvo una relación secreta, tan hermética que nadie más supo de su existencia, ni sus amigos cercanos ni sus familiares.

Durante más de tres años Victor regresó una y mil veces a aquel bar, ese donde conoció a por casualidad al infame dueño de su amor. En ocasiones se emborrachaba y se iba con cualquier chico rubio que tuviera cierta semejanza con Yuri, pero nada en absoluto era igual con otro. Ahí supo que no importaba con cuántos sujetos fuera a la cama por despecho o por intentar reemplazarlo, siempre terminaría llamando solo un nombre, deseando un solo cuerpo y viendo a una sola persona. Todo su ser estaba ya envenenado por ese al que cariñosamente llamaba gatito en la intimidad.

El devastado albino cayó en una profunda depresión que lo llevó a tener graves problemas con el alcohol. En medio de una crisis nerviosa llegó incluso a incendiar su departamento; ese dramático episodio casi terminó en tragedia cuando el fuego se propagó hacia otras viviendas. Algunos vecinos presentaron cargos ante la policía por aquellas acciones pero cuando se lo llevaron detenido, todos pudieron notar que el hombre se encontraba mentalmente perturbado.

Al final, los familiares de Victor Nikiforov se vieron obligados a internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico, le habían diagnosticado esquizofrenia paranoide y no era seguro para él ni para los demás que anduviera solo por ahí.

El médico tratante de Victor guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio alrededor de cuarenta cartas que el albino había escrito a Yuri durante varios meses. El doctor le decía que él se encargaría de enviarlas y el paciente accedía de lo más contento a entregárselas, confiando en que pronto recibiría alguna nueva contestación de su amado.

El profesional se había tomado el atrevimiento de leer aquellas misivas que Nikiforov escribía, y tantas bellas palabras plasmadas en esas hojas, le dejaban sorprendido al punto de llevarlo a preguntarse si Yuri en verdad existió y no fue solo producto de la imaginación de un hombre enamorado de las fantasías creadas por su propia mente.

En ocasiones, el médico encontraba a Victor hablando animadamente a las paredes de su habitación, como si se tratara de alguien que lo escuchaba con total interés y su tema predilecto era, como siempre, aquel chico a quien tanto amaba y al que quizás amaría hasta el último día de su vida, por más cruel que eso pudiera sonar.

**FIN**


End file.
